


Witcher of Old Welcome to the Future

by Dophne



Series: Toss A Coin To Your Witchers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: BAMF!Tony, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Eventual Stony, Geralt (mentioned), Jaskier is a good bro, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Slash, Steve is a witcher from long before Geralt, Tony Is a Good Bro, Tony and Jaskier are brothers, Tony goes on a journey for a stone and finds a witcher, Witcher!Steve, Witcher/Avengers crossover, confused!angry!Steve, mage!Tony, protective!Jaskier, protective!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Tony Stark is a powerful mage so much so that he needs some help controlling the chaos. He hears about a stone in the mountains guarded by a harsh blizzard that allegedly can act as a conduit of chaos and being himself Tony decides to face the storm and retrieve the stone.Tony finds the stone of course but he did not expect to find something else frozen up in the mountains.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion (implied), Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Toss A Coin To Your Witchers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605370
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66
Collections: Witcher Avengers Crossover AU (Stony | Graskier)





	Witcher of Old Welcome to the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geralt's Whores Twitter Group](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Geralt%27s+Whores+Twitter+Group).



> a Twitter chat group helped me develop this idea and this is the result! Thank you Geralt's whores for helping me with this and being excited about it ;) 
> 
> I don't know much about the exact history of Witchers and how old they are but in this story, I am taking a few liberties hehe. 
> 
> A little context, Tony is Jaskier's older brother sold to the brotherhood by his father and Jaskier runs away from home soon after with his brother's lute deciding to make a name for himself. 
> 
> Steve is one of the first created Witchers during a time when humans revered Witchers as positive forces and fell into an icy tundra after a reckless mission where he lay frozen in centuries barely alive.

There were mountains to the far north covered in snow and endless billowing harsh winds. It was a no-mans land that not even witchers would dare enter. Those who went in seldom came out and those who did would come back changed men. Still, the rumor of a precious stone lies within its depths that could help harness chaos was all the incentive Tony Stark needed. He was a damn amazing mage and nothing, not even a simple blizzard would keep him from trying to find the stone. He looked up from the small village near the base of the mountain just out of reach of the blizzard to assess his situation. It was like a large, almost thick white wall separated him from the mountains meant to scare off the faint of heart but Tony was not one of them. That stone will be his for the taking if it’s the last thing he does. 

“That looks pretty dangerous big brother,” Jaskier came up to stand next to him fixing the lute on his shoulder nervously, “you sure you want to make the track alone?” 

“No point in taking you with me Jassy you would just get in the way,” Tony replied, keeping his eyes towards the mountains, “don’t you have new songs to sing about that snowman you travel with? Go make a living for us both.”

“You make more coin than I do!” Jaskier complained before turning towards the inn that was at the edge of the village, “be safe Tony I really don’t want to have to write a song about how this bard lost his mage brother to snow and wind.” 

“Awe you would sing about me Jassy?” Tony teased completely ignoring Jaskier’s words. Tony did not like this type of talk and almost always resulted in him making light of the situation. He was a strong mage, after all, there was no need to worry. 

Jaskier rolled his eyes before turning and continuing towards the inn to get a room and sing some songs about his Witcher. Tony watched his brother walk into the building as if to assure himself that his brother was safe before looking back at the beginnings of the blizzard that covered the mountains. There seemed to be a fine line in which the raging wind and snow does not cross as if trapped by an unnatural force. Something was powering and controlling the storm and Tony needed to find out what it was and use it to help him with his power. 

So with a heavy sigh, Tony walked towards the border where the village ended and the blizzard casting all the protective spells he could muster. He may be a little reckless, but he did not want to die, he had a baby brother to come back to after all. If Tony had lost Jaskier he would not know what to do with himself. His brother had always been a free spirit full of joy, mischievousness, and passion for song ever since he was a baby. Tony could count the times he had seen Jaskier be less than jolly on one hand. Nothing phased his little brother much not even a Witcher. Though Tony knew Jaskier followed him here to make sure he did make it out of the mountains. It was touching that he would leave his favorite companion and muse to travel with Tony before Tony disembarks on a dangerous mission. 

Tony squared his shoulders and held his head high as he took quick steps into the storm. The wind was harsh and blew away at him as if trying to throw him out. It would have too if it were not for the weighted spells Tony cast on his boots to keep him grounded. He stood for a moment more letting himself get as used to the biting cold as he could before using the last of his determination and moving forward. 

The storm seemed to rage harder as Tony climbed further and further into the snowy tundra. It got harder to breathe and to move. Tony hated how this was affecting him. Made him feel powerless. Still, he kept going and when night fell, he found a small cave to huddle into creating a small barrier to keep as much of the snow and wind out. 

Tony’s sleep was fitful and dreamless. His mind couldn’t calm enough to warrant anything else. So when the first light broke through the white haze, Tony awoke, pulled himself up and made his ascent once again. 

After a few days of repeating the same routine, Tony stumbled upon a large dark cave where the wind billowed hardest and _away_ from the inside. This seemed to be the source of the storm or at least in the direction of it. Tony grinned, feeling excited for the first time since he entered the blizzard. He could feel how close he was to what he was searching for. 

Tony rushed forward as fast as he could, reaching his arm forward casting the strongest barrier spell he knew to fight against the strong wind that was barring him from entering. His first few attempts failed sending him backwards each time roughly into the snow. 

“It would be unlike me to turn back with my tail between my legs for my little brother to laugh at me,” Tony growled deciding to take a different approach. He moved towards the left side of the cave and found a slight gap in the wind tunnel. Using that weakness Tony summoned the last of his chaos pressing against the wind finally breaking through. He took small heavy steps into the tunnel using the wall as another form of barrier as he moved. 

The cave seemed endless and dark, but Tony trusted in himself and the deep feelings running through his blood. It was here. It had to be. And just like that the darkness was suddenly filled with blue light and Tony could see the source of the blizzard was indeed a stone but it was like nothing he has ever seen. The stone was perfectly round and thin with intricate triangular design carvings. The stone emitted cyan blue light that felt pure and untainted. It was beautiful and took Tony’s breath away. 

This was the solution to his overabundant power. This could help reign in the chaos. Be the conduit that he needed. 

As in a slight trance, Tony walked released all the spells he had up and marched slowly towards the stone. He could feel himself raise his hands towards it not knowing if it was an outside force or himself doing so. The wind blew still but it seemed to shape and move around him dodging his body completely. What seemed like forever Tony felt the smooth surface of the stone in his palm. He held it firmly in his hands before gently dislodging it from its altar. The trance was over and just like that, the wind died and it was eerily calm. Still. The storm was gone. 

Tony placed the stone on his chest and grunted in pain, doubling over as the stone bonded to his person. The pain was excruciating causing Tony to let out harsh gasps and loud groans until the pain stopped and the stone lay in place unmoving, finally his to with as he wishes. 

Taking a few deep breaths, Tony sat on his knees with his eyes closed, breathing in the still cold air of the mountains. Tony could feel the stone so fully it felt like nothing he ever knew before. It was almost mesmerizing. But life had to move on and Tony needed to get back to the village and back to Jaskier. His brother worried enough for him as it is. 

Tony opened his eyes and let them readjust to the light now dimmer light of the stone. It seems that in stasis it still glowed but not as brightly. After the slight adjustment period, Tony decided to give the cave a look around in case he runs into any more secret treasures locked away. 

The cave was wide and high. The ground covered in disheveled snow. The altar in which the stone used to reside stood in front of him near the back wall. Tony walked around casting a stronger lighting spell just enough to see what was in front of him better. Though as he moved into the cave seemed to be barren of anything special. 

Tony was about to turn away towards the exit when he spotted it. A shine of silver underneath the snow. Curious, Tony cautiously walked towards the large mound of snow keeping his sight locked on the silver piece sticking out from under the snow. Tony made it the mound easily, but he did not let that get his guard down. 

Tony bent down, placing his gloved hand over the silver piece finding that the item was a lot bigger than he expected. Tony wipes away the snow finding that it was a very large very round silver shield but what he found attached to the shield shocked him entirely. 

“Damn it,” Tony growled seeing that the shield symbol was a star and wolf and seemingly still strapped onto its owner. The man was faced down with one hand bent overreaching for the shield while the other lay at his hips and his legs apart frozen in a wide stance. He was tall, taller than Tony and most people he knew, with light blond braided hair. Guessing from the design on the shield Tony figured this man was a Witcher but did not know who. He heard of a tale of a Witcher venturing into the tundra and never returning but for it to actually be true is shocking. 

Tony pulled the man out the best he could using his weighted boots to support him as he pulled the frozen Witcher from under the rest of the snow and flipping him around to get a good look at the face. “Fuck me he’s gorgeous! I would not mind him bending me over and taking me right here...well if he was alive. Best to take his shield and give it to his Witcher brethren.” 

Tony bent down and placed a soft kiss on the Witcher’s forehead as a farewell knowing that the man probably had no one, before gently cutting the straps of the shield holder. The goal was to take the shield not to harm the Witcher. So with careful and slow movements, Tony pulled the shield out. It was a heavy but at the same time light. Made to move but also made to kill. The shield was even more beautiful up close with scratches and tiny dents that had stories to tell but could never be heard because its owner had long perished. 

“I will get this back to where it belongs for you,” Tony spoke to the frozen body as he conjured up some rope to tie around the shield, so he can easily drag it across the snow-covered mountain to the village. Finishing up the rope gave Tony the chance to readjust the shield and give the dead Witcher one last look. He looked peaceful. Hopefully, the Witcher didn’t suffer. 

Tony tied the last knot over his chest over the stone and began to make his way down the mountain. The sky was clear and the air was fresh and still for the first time since he started this trek. The view from where he stood outside the cave was breathtaking, and he wished he could save this view and show it to Jaskier, but he doubts his brother would come all the way up here if there was no story to be told. His brother is too busy fawning over his own Witcher to do much else. Jaskier has a one-track mind when it comes to his muse but somehow this time it has been working out for him. 

It took a few days for Tony to climb down the mountain. Somehow feeling harder than climbing up against blizzard wind. The shield was mostly to blame tiring him out faster. Finally, Tony spotted the village at the base of the mountain. He could see the villagers constantly looking up being surprised that the blizzard had disappeared. Guess it was bound to turn their lives around when the sudden walk of snow is gone to reveal the true mountain peak. 

Tony walked passed the gawking masses that stopped in their tracks to stare at him and the shield following behind him, entering the inn as quickly as possible hoping to find Jaskier. As though his brother read his mind, Jaskier walked down the steps with wet hair and changed clothes. 

“Why isn’t it my big brother finally finding his way down the mountain,” Jaskier smiled widely moving to pull Tony into a one-arm hug from the side, “I see you found what you’re looking for…and something extra as well.” 

Tony looked towards where his brother’s eyes drifted to now both looking at the silver shield. “It’s a Witcher’s weapon Jassy. Found its owner frozen in a cave so I thought to bring it down and find a way to get it back to the Witchers.” 

Jaskier’s eyes lit up and Tony knew he was thinking about his own, living, Witcher. The two brothers talked and whispered pulling the shield to the farthest table the could find. It was not good to keep such a precious keepsake out in the open such as this. 

“Come with me Tony,” Jaskier whispered, “we can take it to Geralt of Rivia, he’ll know what to do with it.” 

Tony pursed his lips, knowing that his brother was right but a part of him didn’t want to give the shield away just yet. Still, there was no denying that it will be given to the White Wolf for his was the safest hands for an item made for his kind. 

“Fi—” Tony started to respond when the door of the in swung open with such ferocity that everyone including Tony stopped what they were doing to look at the new person walking in. To say Tony was shocked was putting it lightly at seeing who was standing there. He was flabbergasted. 

Standing at the doorway was the Witcher in the mountains _alive._ And he did not look happy. 

“What’s—who is that?” Tony heard Jaskier next to him. His brother tensed a moment and gave a nervous smile looking to Tony for guidance. Wasn’t _he_ the one with the Witcher companion? 

The Witcher locked eyes with Tony who had a hand on the shield and for a moment Tony felt both fear and arousal run through him. 

With quick purposeful and powerful strides, the Witcher moved towards Tony and his shield. “Um, hello there,” Tony watched Jaskier step in front of him with his hands up placating trying to calm the raging Witcher moving towards them, “my names Jaskier, a traveling bard! I work with—”

“I don’t care who you work with, _move,”_ The Witcher growled and if Tony didn’t already find him hot he would be now. The man’s voice was husky from misuse but still carried such authority and demand. It made Tony even more aroused. 

“See I’m afraid I can’t do that—hey!” Jaskier yelped being pushed aside roughly by the Witcher who turned back to look Tony in the eyes once again. 

“You took my shield,” the Witcher loomed over Tony who was still sitting in his chair, “I don’t take kindly to those who take my things.” 

Damn that voice Tony cursed inwardly forcing himself to stand. He may find the man hot, but he will not roll over and act like a scared puppy. He’s a lot of things but Tony is not a coward, “I thought you were dead and—”

“And thought you could make a fine penny with the reactor stone and a Witcher’s shield?” The Witcher growled glaring at Tony who raised his head and glared back. 

“It’s not nice to cut people off _Witcher,”_ Tony growled back placing a hand on the Witcher’s chest sending a strong blast through it causing the Witcher to stumble back, “I didn’t steal it to make coin. I wanted to give it to your Witcher brethren so that I could know who you were and make sure you get the proper burial. Your initial reaction was reasonable since waking up alone without your shield in a cave high up in the mountains is not usually a good sign, but you should at least give someone a chance to fucking talk. You bruts are always attack first ask questions later.” 

The Witcher looked around to see people glaring at him and oddly enough the Witcher looked confused at the sight. Tony cursed inwardly knowing that although people at the village enjoyed Jaskier’s ballads they still were not privy to having a Witcher around. This could easily turn ugly and although Tony was not very keen on the fallen Witcher he also did not want to see him or anyone else in the small inn gets hurt. 

“My name is Tony Stark,” Tony introduced stepping forward offering his hand to the Witcher to help him up. He waited with bated breath as the Witcher studied Tony’s face contemplating taking it. 

“Steve Rogers,” The Witcher replied taking Tony’s hand. Tony sighed in relief knowing that he had avoided any violence within the inn. A few years ago Tony would not have cared about protecting the villagers but after watching his power instruments be used by armies against the innocent people of the continent, he had his eyes opened. 

“That was surprisingly anticlimactic don’t you think big brother?” Jaskier smiled widely as he sat back at their table that Tony lead the Wi-Steve to. 

“Best to resolve things without violence especially since most humans are still apprehensive of Witcher’s,” Tony answered before taking a large swing of ale. 

“Apprehensive?” Steve looked confused which helped confirm Tony’s theory even more, “We were made to help them fight monsters and protect them from dangers that they can’t defend against.” 

“Oh well, it’s been a _long_ time since humans regarded Witchers in a good light. Now they often consider Witcher’s to be monsters only useful when they need to get rid of less...amicable monsters that terrorize their families and people,” Tony answered continuing to study Steve’s face. The man scrunched up his eyebrows looking displeased at hearing such words. 

“It seems you have been asleep for a long time and I hope for your sake you learn fast enough to expect people to have very bad opinions of you and your kind. Lucky for you though Jassy here sings songs of his own Witcher trying to change his reputation,” Tony pointed at Jaskier who helpfully held up a lute. 

“That...how long have I been asleep?” Steve whispered almost to himself. 

“You are probably one of the first Witcher’s made since that was the only time when mankind seemed to regard Witcher’s as a positive force than a negative one, so I would say a few centuries,” Tony replied passing his ale to the shock riddled Witcher. 

“Son of a _bitch,_ ” Steve growled taking a swing of Tony’s offering without really thinking about it. 

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” Jaskier asked teasingly which honestly made Tony feel a little proud. 

“Hmm,” Steve replied staring off into the distance lost in thought. Tony was sure then and there that he was going to help Steve find his footing in this new time. It was only fitting for an all-knowing mage such as himself to help guide such a lost soul. 

Tony locked eyes with Jaskier and grinned, he had finally gotten his very own Witcher. In your face Jaskier.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/queen_doph) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/queen_doph/) | [Dreamwidth](https://dophne.dreamwidth.org/profile) | [Tumblr](https://queendophne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
